


Any Time At All

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M, Second Date, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does Sam a favor and then decides to take him out for another date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time At All

**Author's Note:**

> Special Guest appearance: Agent Henrickson (I rewatched that episode after mentioning it in the last two parts I think btw I hated him)

_"Any time at all, all you gotta do is call and I'll be there if you need somebody to love just look into my eyes I'll be there to make you feel right If you're feeling sorry and sad I'd really sympathize don't you be sad just call me tonight."_

 

To say Agent Henrickson was pissed would be a colossal understatement. Somehow Dean and Sam managed to escape prison. It was all because of the prison guard that went by the name of Deacon. Apparently when he had his back turned that's when the Winchesters managed to get the jump on him. He was furious after finally thinking he'd gotten them all locked away from the public.

"I wanna know everything! From the moment they woke up to when they went to sleep!", he raged.

Deacon managed to stay reserved, despite Henrickson's stubbornness.

"Woke up. Breakfast. Rec time. Visiting hours. Bed." He said with utter annoyance poking through.

Henrickson then let him out of his sight clearly still upset. He remembered. Visiting hours. The only person that ever came to them was their lawyer, Mara Daniels. Something about her just didn't seem right to him. Maybe she was the reason they escaped. After all she kept trying to defend them, saying that they were too "cut and dry" to be killers. There were also the testimonies of the citizens and the one cop who swore that they had saved their lives. No. There wasn't anything clean about them. The way they lived and got by doing credit card scams, grave desicrations, thefts, and murder. As far as Henrickson was concerned they were cold blooded killers needing to be put away or put down. He called for Mara Daniels.

Mara was an attractive blonde lawyer wearing a dark grey overcoat, white dress shirt, dark grey skirt, and a pair of black heels. She showed up and began having an argument with Henrickson over the Winchesters. She rolled her eyes at his implied paranoia that she was their accomplice the whole time of them being there.

"Ms. Daniels I need you to tell me what you told them while you were visiting here!" He sneered at her.

"I can't tell you that it's confidential." She stated firmly, crossing her arms. Doesn't this guy have anything better to do than antagonize people?

"If you do not tell what you said them. Can hold you and charge you as an accessory to their breakout." He was yelling again.

"We talked about their case and he asked me to do something. To look something up."  
She looked at the floor not meeting his glare.

"What? What did he ask you?" 

"He asked me to look up someone named Glockner and see where she's buried."

He blinked. His rage was building in him. They were at it again. Desecrating graves and for what he didn't know.

"Where is she buried?" He asked hoping to catch them in the act or before they went under the radar again.

"Mountainside cemetery."

He gathered all his units and headed for the cemetery. He arrived there looking for the grave and the Winchesters. He was armed with his gun and a vest (no doubt expecting them to fire back). After searching and finding there were no more graves to be seen or finding that there wasn't a single one that looked like it had been dug into he wondered if they were at the right cemetery.

Over in Green Valley cemetery two young looking men were standing over a grave pouring gasoline and salt inside. The body was lit and torched.

Henrickson looked in confusion and slowly his anger rose again. The Winchesters had outsmarted him again. They slipped through his fingers like putty. He stomped back to his car in anger. One day he'd catch them, he swore, one day and he'd celebrate it like no other but until then he had to start searching again.

Over at the prison in which they stayed Deacon was recovering from almost being killed by nurse Glockner. He was starting to breathe evenly now that they'd got her put to rest, almost dying if they were any second later. He walked away as if nothing happened.

Mara Daniels walked out of the police station to her car with a slight skip in her step. When she got in and sat down there was a smile on her face. She blinked and a pair of all too familiar amber golden eyes flickered in the night. The smile turned into a smirk and she conjured up a lollipop.

"Kiddo you owe me so much for this." A male voice said in place of the female. A snap of the fingers and Loki was there in his usual form before starting up the car and driving off.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Dean piped as they roared off to the highway.

"That was too close even for us." Sam shook his head.

Dean sped down the highway while Sam's thoughts went straight to Loki. It felt like it had been a while and he would give anything to see him again especially since he had been dealing with Dean and his stupid reckless behavior the whole time. His cell mate for that matter wasn't to pleasant either. Half the time the guy looked like he wanted to kill people just for looking at him. 

Dean fit in the prison scarily well to Sam. They were just his type of people there was just no way of explaining it. Sam on the other hand well he just didn't belong there and come to think of it, Sam didn't belong anywhere not even in their family. So where did he fit in? He wondered. It was a question that had been in the back of his mind practically all of his life. Maybe it had to do with his destiny and the other children. Whatever another day another answer he supposed. He just wanted the night to be over and never run into Victor Henrickson ever again.

Three hours passed and Dean was still speeding before pulling into a unnoticed small town.

As they pulled in the motel parking lot the radio began playing Don't Stop Believing by Journey.  
"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world..."

"I think the song's talking about ya Sammy," Dean joked.

"Laugh it up jerk."

"I am bitch." He snickered and grabbed the bags to go check out their room for the night.

Opening the door they came face to face with cheetah print bed spreads, orange pillows, brown carpets, brown curtains, and a orange couch.

"Dean I think I'll sleep in the car..." Sam looked disgusted in the blandness of taste.

"The hell you're not! I paid for two queens and they're both being used princess!" Dean crossed his arms in irritation.

"But it looks like someone threw up in here and everywhere." Sam pouted.

"It's either this or prison Sammy your choice." Dean began rummaging through his bag looking to see if everything was still there in one piece from being confiscated.

"I'll take the puke covered everything." He mumbled and sat on the bed looking for his clothes to shower.

Dean rolled his eyes and began to grumble something about not being able to please high maintenance princesses after getting out of prison. As time went on and on Sam was starting to become a little off. It wasn't like Sam to argue with Dean like back at the prison or mouth off. What had gotten into him lately? He seemed closed off. His anger was starting to reach a certain point where he would become stubborn and behave like he did just like when he argued with their dad. It was just plain unnatural. Sam was never known to be the angry type though he needed to just relax but if anyone brought it up Sam would avoid it like the plague and dive more into researching. Dean sighed. He needed to get his brother to loosen up or else he'd end up thoroughly chewed up and spit out by the world by the time he was thirty. He'll figure it out tomorrow. They'll have a day to themselves no hunts and no researching, hell they earned it at least. 

After a nice shower Sam got ready and lay in bed. Not long after Dean soon followed but he fell asleep within minutes after his head hitting the pillow. Midnight. Only midnight. Dean's soft snores and the clock's ticking were the only sounds to be heard. Sam closed his eyes and saw Loki's smile and amber golden eyes. It made his heart skip a beat when he remembered that he made the whole restaurant sing to him.

The look on that woman's face as she sang off key loudly was priceless. He chuckled and covered his mouth hoping he didn't disturb his brother. Dean rolled over and mumbled about pie in his sleep. He thought more about that night. That kiss. It was like... Something he didn't know he was missing or needed his whole life much like water. The first time they met up at the park he felt safe. Now he felt like he belonged with Loki. Now wasn't that just something... And it was only one date. Sam got out of bed and carefully made his way to the window not bumping into the furniture to wake Dean.

He opened the curtains to reveal the beautiful night sky. It was a small town so no light pollution had any effect on the view. It was breathtaking. All the magnificent constellations were in view and the way the earth was in position it was in the midst of a meteor shower. It was peaceful. Sam was watching the streaks of blue go across the sky with a smile. He wanted to be at a park with Loki watching this happen in the dead of night. He looked down for a moment. I think of Loki a lot but does he think of me? He wondered.

"Yes." A whisper came from behind Sam.  
Sam's eyes widened as he looked back up to the sky. Arms wrapped around his waist and the next moment they were both laying on a blanket in a field on the outskirts of town.

Sam turned to look at him.  
"You're- you- I- where- wha-?" He struggled to get the words out.  
Loki lay there smiling. He found it adorable that he was able to render the human speechless.

"I believe the words you're looking for is 'thank you' kiddo." He chuckled.

"For what?"

"Well for starters diverting the FBI douche bag from your fine ass and from getting you out of that tacky room. Cheetah print really? When did you two decide to turn into pimps?" He smirked.

"How did you get Henrickson away from me? And by the way I opted to sleep in the car okay. Dean made me sleep in the throw up room." Sam shook his head. All this sarcastic banter and talk of pimps mixed with throw up colored rooms was really killing the romantic vibe here. Not that he would say it out loud. 

"Ah. I forgot you never got to meet your awesome lawyer Mara Daniels. Shame. You would've liked her she was real hot." Another smirk.

Sam scoffed. "I doubt it."  
"Excuse you!" Loki looked scandalized and offended.  
"What?" Sam really wasn't getting the picture.

With a snap of his fingers Loki changed into Mara Daniels and folded her arms while arching a brow at Sam.  
Sam gaped for a few seconds.  
"Oh... Well this is awkward." He scratched the back of his neck. He looked back up at the sky to try and cut the tension. Another snap of fingers was heard and Loki was back to his original form but still looking insulted.

Way to go Sam. He hadn't seen the guy in a while, he drives the FBI off his tail, and what does he do? He insults him. Smooth. Real smooth. Screw it. Sam leaned in and kissed him. Hopefully it was sending the message across. A simple I'm sorry. Loki melted into the kiss and began responding back. He pushed Sam on his back. The feeling of belonging was there for Sam again. He craved it. For Loki the feeling was home.

Sam pulled away looking into his eyes. Those eyes that flickered and twinkled along with the stars. He took in a breath, it was truly overwhelming. Here he was a hunter/psychic with a demigod or monster, however anyone saw it, sneaking around and dating him, practically falling for him more and more with each and every passing day. He should know better but hell he just couldn't resist the charm, charisma, sense of humor, and he could actually be himself. There were no lies, no pretending, and no fear.

"Thank you," Sam smiled. "For getting rid of Henrickson, for taking me here, for everything."

Loki never felt much for anything or anyone these days (or millennia if you were a supernatural creature) but Sam was different. Sam was special. Loki shut himself off from everyone, people thought he was was a cruel god full of trickery and mischief when in truth the people that he punished deserved what they got. If only people knew he was not the god of lies (though its not far off from accurate given if people knew the truth) instead he was a creature of judgement and he was not one to be reckoned with either. His carnal duties were assigned by Him. His father. It made every fiber of his being, his judgment. When he saw Sam that day in Crawford Hall he saw well... that of which he could not say or think. Millennia after millennia of shutting himself off from others it still hurt to think about it. He wanted so much to go home but he couldn't bring himself to go knowing that it would still be the same after... that incident. He missed the feeling of being home it felt like he was in his father's presence again, but here he was on earth alone and forgotten amongst his brothers, sisters, and different orders of his kind. He was a monster to humans that believed in his lie and to ones that actually believed in him? He was just a messenger and trumpet blower to them. They knew nothing of him in actuality. To the non believers? He was one thing and one thing only: a made up character in a book thousands of years old, different name, different features, and different story. He left home after growing fed up with the state it went into afterward, his older brother was ruthless and the other had changed into something else so he left in hope that he'd find a new home, a better home. Maybe that home was with Sam. He hoped that it was with Sam. He knew Sam was running too, running with a reason like his, and if he was gonna be running he was gonna be damned if he was gonna be running by himself now.

Loki gave a warm sincere smile. Sam just lying on his back smiling with his dimples and eyes sparkling like water droplets reflecting the light of the sky. Yeah Sam could be his home.

"Any time at all Sammich," he smiled. Looking up at the meteor shower neither said a word for half an hour. He didn't know it but Loki would watch him in the time spent away hunting. He loved watching Sam's mind work and seeing him put everything together like a puzzle. It was amazing that this human, this one human made him feel for the first time in a while. He sometimes wanted to pop in as a surprise for a quick make out session but decided against it for reasons even he couldn't understand. Sam was changing him. He could see what was hanging and clinging to Sam's soul... that horrible darkness beckoning to him but he noticed Sam refused to listen to it he also noticed he (Loki) didn't care about the darkness. Everyone has darkness in them it's just a matter of how and why you use it and he knew Sam wouldn't use it for anything unless it was a last resort.

A breeze rolled across the field and Sam closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of it on his skin and drew in a deep breath. Loki just stared with a smile on his face. If only Sam could see how Loki looked at him when he wasn't looking maybe then he wouldn't be so awkward or shy. Sam opened his eyes and saw him staring and immediately began blushing.

"Uh sorry, I probably looked stupid didn't I?" He looked away.  
Loki pulled his head back to face him. "No, no you don't."  
Another smile was earned from Sam but then it faltered. "So are we- is this a date? Are we dating?"  
"Yeah. Pretty much. We're a thing now Sammich. Get used to it," he chuckled despite his trickster instincts telling him to keep running and it'd never last but seeing Sam's face light up made those instincts die on the spot.

Sam wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a tongue filled kiss. They made out on the field for a few hours both with the feeling that wasn't lust. What they had was starting to accumulate to love already. Neither was going for the next move, they didn't need to have sex or make love that night it was perfect just the way it was. Loki, somewhere along the line, snapped up another blanket because Sam was chilly and he wanted to cuddle with his human. Since Loki was a bit shorter than Sam he used his chest as a pillow. Sam carded his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, really. I've never felt like this in a while or got to relax like this before." Sam mused sleepily.

"You're welcome Sammy Sam." And with that small statement Sam fell asleep. Loki didn't need sleep but he stayed there relaxed and content. He listened to his heartbeat. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. He felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was definite now. His home was with Sam. A few more hours passed and it was now dawn.

The sun's rays were stretching across the field. During the night their positions had changed. Sam turned to him and curled his arm around his waist in an embrace. Loki didn't mind at all, actually he returned it. He looked at Sam with a smile, the sunlight making his skin glow. He wasn't a god but he had the makings of one. 

He pushed some hair gently aside from his forehead, earning a soft noise from Sam and not long after his eyes fluttered open. He smiled. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Loki chuckled that there was actual truth in that sentence.  
"Good morning," Sam yawned. He blinked a few times and looked down.  
"Something up?" He inquired.  
"I have to get back to Dean. If he sees me gone he'll freak."  
He sighed. He wanted all his time in the world with Sam but the kid was right and he couldn't just leave his brother could he? Knowing him he would destroy everything in sight looking for Sam.  
"It's alright Sammich. No need to look so down next time will come with a surprise! Since it's official and all."  
"What is it?" Sam smiled.  
"Sammich telling you ruins the point of a surprise." Loki arched his eyebrow.  
"What if I act surprised? I did a play in high school. I can act. Sort of." He broke out his puppy eyes.  
"N-no. It's a surprise and you're gonna have to wait because I need some time to pull it together." He looked away. If he stared anymore at that face he'd cave for sure.  
"Damn it. Usually works on everyone," Sam muttered. "Fine but I have to go back to Dean."  
"You got it kiddo. Just one last thing. To hell with morning breath." He smirked and pulled Sam to him.  
"Wha-mmph!" What was supposed to be a goodbye kiss turned into a ten minute make out session.

With a snap of his fingers Sam was back in his bed and just in time. Dean rolled over to see Sam smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean grumbled.  
"Um. Nothing. Just woke up in a really good mood."  
"Uh huh." Dean got out of bed and began heading to the bathroom.  
Loki was silently watching Sam again. Sam turned to face the window and the radio went off. The sound of a snare drum being hit along with John Lennon's voice then Paul McCartney's accompanying voice.

"Any time at all! Any time at all!..."

Sam smiled and hummed in a lightheaded daze.  
Dean stopped from washing his face and walked over and gaped at Sam. If he didn't know any better his Sammy was lovesick or whatever they called it. He turned around and went back to his morning duties and acted as though nothing happened.

Loki stood in the corner smiling and thinking. "I should introduce them one at a time," he thought and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yet again feel free to leave me any constructive criticism to help me improve my writing and feel free to suggest a prompt because plot bunnies are refusing to attack
> 
> 2\. Work name and song from The Beatles "Any Time At All" off the album A Hard Day's Night


End file.
